To connect a semiconductor element and a circuit substrate, to connect semiconductor elements, or to connect other electronic components, the following technique is known: electronic components to be connected are arranged such that their surfaces on which terminals are disposed face each other, and the terminals are connected to each other. For this technique, the following practice is known: alignment marks are given to the electronic components, the electronic components are positioned by aligning the alignment marks by the use of a mounting apparatus, and then the terminals are connected to each other. The mounting apparatus includes a holder for holding electronic components, a stage for positioning the electronic components, a camera for detecting alignment marks, and others.
Please see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-079905.
If a positional misalignment occurs between the electronic components due to spatial accuracy of the camera for image recognition, mechanical accuracy of the stage, or other reasons when the terminals of the electronic components are connected to each other, the risk of connection failure, such as non-connection or unintended connection between the terminals, increases.